Spiraling Tragedies
by Spiras Songstress
Summary: A time when Yevon walked the lands of Spira just like any other human. When the deciet and power began to poison the people of Spira. 1,000 years before Sin brought fear in the hearts of many. Introducing the singer summoner and star blitzball player.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello any possible readers!** A warning a head of time: I'm trying to make this fanfiction as close to Square Enix-esque as I possibly can. This will be pretty difficult to do as I'm not a mass of people working on a video game to make sure that everything adds up. I do however have help from some friends. But there are more than likely some things that we might have missed. If so.. oh well. I wont go back and change it unless it's key to the plot. Since there are many plot-holes in X and X-2, this gives me the option of creativity. If you don't like the twists that I might pull do to the plot-holes.. I'm sorry? Just don't read it._

**Disclaimer:** Though I am trying to make this as Square Enix-esque as possible, I am certainly not a member of the Square Enix team. Nor do I own any of the characters. Later into the fanfic I might need to make an original character, which, of course, I would own. But until further notice all characters belong to Square Enix.

-----

A summon known most commonly as Valefor fell from the sky in a twirling bout of motion, landing of course in a rather harsh manor, which caused the summoner to wince and immediately her heart grieved, but she refused to show it on her face. As it burst into pyreflies, the summoner turned her attention back to the opponent. They were out numbered from the beginning, and already not but what she assumed to be fifteen minutes into the battle, the already small number of people was becoming less and less. Allowing her eyes to drift about, from person to person; summoner, aeon, and the attackers, the brunette haired girl clutched her staff firmly in one fist. The reason for the huge lack of other summoners was because this was a surprise attack. Only those who had ties to Yevon knew that it wouldn't be too long before Bevelle finally attacked. They had been demanding machina for.. at least three years. While that was well known among the people of Zanarkand, they had no idea that it would come down to this. For all they knew it was just a polite request. Yevon himself didn't know when exactly they would attack, but knew that it was soon to come. The summoners had been anticipating the day of the attack for about a year. And today was the day. But many of the summoners were off in training or acquiring an aeon. Needless to say, it would take a while for the other summoners to arrive on the scene.

A sudden air of determination surrounded her as she clutched her staff in such that manor. This was only the first attack, and already summoners and aeons were dropping like flies. She regretted having let some of them already die. She had far better capabilities than this. So did the other summoners. Since she couldn't verbalize what she wanted to say, she thought of a way to demonstrate. With a few twist and turns of her staff, a rather bulky horse came out of a tear in the sky. Only one other summoner had this aeon, as they were also dubbed a rather ingenious summoner. But alas, they were one of the many that were praying to the faith to receive the next aeon.

They had been holding back for a number a reasons. But the aeon, Ixion, drew everyone's attention, and sure enough the other summoners caught on. No longer could they afford to hold back. Those who hadn't just lost an aeon dismissed theirs, and summoned forth the strongest ones that they had. But.. apparently, Bevelle had also been holding back. A machina appeared out of nowhere. It was of course a surprise. As far as the summoners of Zanarkand knew, they had no machina what-so-ever. This definitely proved otherwise.

The machina began to shake rather violently after a switch was pulled. Having no idea what was to be expected, most summoners just stood there, clueless as to what to do. But this ingenious summoner recognized a certain part of the mass machina. It would make it so that the summons wouldn't work, and possibly capture the aeons. That would not bode well. "Dismiss your aeons! Now!" Aware that not a whole lot of people heard her, again she acted as a demonstrator; dismissing her aeon. The others caught on quick enough, and dismissed theirs as well, just before they were surrounded in a red light that would make it so they could not summon them once more in this battle.

Unfortunately for them, there was no remedy to this. Yet another thing that they did not know was that this also made it so that they could not use any acquired magic, leaving them defenseless. What could a summoner do without their aeons and magic? All gang up on the machina by hitting it with their staffs, all the while hoping they aren't shot dead? The grip on her own staff loosened. Would they have to retreat on their own land? Yevon.. would not be happy. But nor would he be happy if some of his summoners, including one that was called his best summoner, were killed this early into the war. There was nothing else she could do. Just as she was ready to announce that they should retreat, a civilian.. no.. _'hey! He's that Blitz Ball star! What on earth is he doing??_' Eyebrows furled in puzzlement, the summoner watch as the blitzball star ran up to the machina as he dealt three slices to it with a sword that seemed to come out of nowhere. He then ran back, almost right next to her, and watched as the machina began to shake violently yet again, and then blew up. Mouth opened ajar in astonishment, her eyes left the machina and focused on him. She was grateful for what he just did, but no outsiders were allowed to interfere! She pitied him; Yevon would be highly displeased even though this man had just saved his summoners. It was strictly prohibited that anyone other than a summoner were to be involved in battle. It seemed rather silly.. if someone on the outside could help, why not let them? But this was a rule of Yevon..

The Bevelle soldiers retreated, leaving Zanarkand by shore. Lenne watched them depart until they were nothing more than tiny dots on the sea. Her eyes shifting from those tiny dots to the sunset.. had it really been that long of a battle? It felt like only twenty minutes had passed by, when really, at least six hours had. Looking at the stranger out of the corner of her eye, she turned around to get a better look at him. After looking him over, she spoke up. "You knew better. Why did you do that?" The blonde thrust his sword into the sand, and put his hands behind his head, entwining his fingers together and making his hands act as support for his head, and then gave a good shrug. "Why should it matter? You're all still alive, right?" Making a displeased gesture, Lenne spoke up again, "You do know that Yevon wont be happy with you.. As a summoner.. I have no choice but to take you into custody and take you directly to Yevon." Still in the same stance, he gave another shrug. "Do what you have to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! **Second chapter! I'm getting pretty excited about where this is going. I have lots of really good ideas for the last few chapters, but it will be quite a while before we see those ones! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and happy holidays!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Square Enix.

--

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye as they walked up the stairs that seemed to never end, Lenne couldn't help but frown to herself. This hadn't happened before, but rules were made just in case it did. Who knew that someone would really do what this man had? No one knew what was in store for him. And though she didn't know him well, she didn't want anything terrible to happen to him. Perhaps she could make a request. The blond looked at her with a blank face, though there seemed to be a bit of curiosity behind it. More than likely he was probably wondering why she was staring at him. As she looked forward again, a sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head a little. Gently grabbing him by the forearm, she quickened their pace. Yevon had probably already received word and was waiting impatiently. Making him wait too long would probably lessen her chances of a request should she need to make one. Finally having reached the top of the stairs, they stood infront of a rather large door. It seemed only a giant would need a door this huge. And why all the steps? Exercise? Doubtful. Turning a little towards him, it looked like she was holding her breath, when suddenly the door, walls, stairs, and hallway glowed a vibrant blue, and in the blink of an eye they were standing infront of a rather large desk. One that could house at least a quarter of the people of Zanarkand.

A few shuffling noises could be heard, and suddenly a rather tall man came from behind a chair that noted someone of significance sat there, as it was facing the opposite direction of where the two stood. He hadn't ever really seen Yevon. Not many people had, actually. Anything he had to say was broadcast on radio, or if it was on screen, he was always the opposite direction of the record sphere which showed nothing more than the backside of him. He looked surprisingly young. The blond half expected him to look well defined in age, but that wasn't the case. He looked only perhaps ten years older then himself. Lenne gently pulled Shuyin forward. "As I'm sure you've already received word, this is the man who interfered." As Yevon took a minute to study the blitzball star, Lenne looked down at the ground in thought. Was him interfering really such a terrible thing? Had he not, Yevon would probably be receiving word that almost all of his summoners had fallen, with only very few severely injured. Taking in a deep breath, the summoner decided to make her request before Yevon had time to propose what he saw fit. "Your grace, may I make a request?" Raising an eyebrow, interested, he gave a barely visible nod. "I do not know what you had planned for him, but.. seeing as he's already interfered, I could keep him under my surveillance. He has proved to be of some worth, and I could certainly use an extra hand at the moment." Turning around, he sat back down in his chair, though this time facing them. After yet another moment of silence, Yevon spoke up. "It seems to be a fitting punishment, as working for you would be no easy task." He leaned back in his chair, his eyes drifting from the summoner to the blond, as if clearly wanting to read their thoughts. "Granted." Giving a deep bow of gratitude and thanks, Lenne stood up straight. "Thank you, your Grace." Nodding, he kept an intriguing eye on the two as they left.

Starting down the endless stairs, Shuyin lifted his gaze from the ground to her, and slightly raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" Shrugging, the singer summoner gave a simple reply, "Exactly as you saw it." Then she realized he wasn't well informed as to what changes he would have to make. If he were to act as a sort of servant to Lenne, he would have to move into the apartment complex that was built only for the summoners of Zanarkand. Really, she just wanted to spare him from whatever Yevon had planned. She had no need for a servant. Actually, she disagreed with that idea all together. She really should have thought this through better. Her first intention was to have Yevon agree to her idea, and set him on his own free-will again. But that would show disrespect to Yevon, and he would find out. When she was little she moved around a lot. She was lucky if she was able to spend more than two years in one place, thanks to her mothers fame. Regretting having to be the one to inform him, she let out a light sigh, catching Shuyin's interest. "Something wrong?" Lenne went quiet for a while, and startled Shuyin as she spoke. "Tonight you will have to stay at my apartment. Tomorrow we'll have to inform your coach that you're moving. As a summoner, your coach will trust my word." Just like the summoners, the Blitzball players had their own apartment complex. Now that Shuyin was a servant to a summoner, he was under Yevon's watch. Again there was silence. Lenne was sincerely hoping that she hadn't upset him with the news.

"Thank you." Lenne looked at him, clearly confused. She couldn't tell if that was sarcasm, though there was nothing in his voice to say that it was. But he had nothing to thank her for, either. "Pardon?" Putting his hands behind his head, he shrugged. "You didn't have to do that. It was my choice to interfere. I don't know what Yevon would have done, but I'm sure that being a servant to such a talented summoner is much better than whatever he had initially planned. You didn't have to do this. I could tell that informing me that I have to move wasn't easy for you. You're too considerate." And yet again, silence. He knew nothing of her, and in the past few minutes he read into her far too easily. She didn't like that at all. "...These stairs sure are long." This wasn't the first time she had been up and down these stairs. He knew that. Infact, she was probably the only summoner who frequented these stairs. Surely she didn't just notice how tiresome they really were. Jokingly, knowing she would object, he asked, "Would my Lady Summoner like for me to carry her the rest of the way?" Smiling to her self, she shook her head. "After I inform your coach, we'll have to register you at the counter, and you'll be assigned a room. I'll have to show you how to get in and out of the building. The room next to mine is actually currently empty, so you'll more than likely be assigned to that one, to make things easier. You'll also get an ID that proves that you live in that building." Smirking, he couldn't help but wonder.. "If I forget my ID, will I be shot?" Lenne pretended she didn't hear that, though she was amused at the question.

"..should you happen to forget your ID or your card-key, they will ask for your ID number, which is information only you and the security will know. If someone should find out your ID number, it will still be nearly impossible for them to go through the main entrance of the building. The doors have a laser that scans you as you walk through. If your bone structure doesn't match to anyone who lives in the building -- exactly -, then you will have to put your finger print of your thumb into the computer, which.. you have to do anyway. If you should have bad luck, and that can't be found -- which has yet to happen--, they will work with you to find any proof that you live in the building. Once you get passed the main entrance, there will be a wall of computers to your left. You have to answer a question. One that you come up with at register. After you answer the question, it will ask for your ID card number, and your room number. Then you have to slide your ID card in the top slot of the computer, and your room card-key in the bottom slot. Then you'll be transported to your door. You'll have to give your thumb print again, your ID card number, and then you'll have to slide your room card-key. As you walk through your door you'll have to state your last name, first name, and the answer to your security question."

Without turning around, she knew that Shuyin was probably staring at her in disbelief. "It sounds difficult, I know. I was worried that if I slept wrong or got injured in battle that I wouldn't be able to get in or out of the building, but the computers are, of course, smart. And it may seem a little.. extreme. But Yevon likes to make sure us summoners are well guarded. Just make sure you memorize your ID number, and you shouldn't have any problems." It really did seem extreme. But then again, the summoners were very important to Zanarkand, especially now that the beginning of the war was here. Given that, the security program was sure to change and become even more difficult, if at all possible. "What about an airship?" Blinking, confused, she asked, "What of it?" "What if an airship crashed into the building, or--" A good question. "There are shields. Many shields. And Machina who will attack. It's happened before. A couple of times. No airship has proved to get passed the shields yet."

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Lenne extended her arms infront of her, stretching, as if they just spent all day riding on the back of a shoopuff, while Shuyin was doubled over, hands on his knees having some difficulty breathing normally. Lenne smiled to him in an apologetic, sheepish manor. "I'm sorry. I know, it can be very exhausting" The blond took one of his hands off of his knee's and flicked it in the air, as though dismissing the apology. "No, really, I'm an athlete, I should be in better shape. Geez. Why can't there be a transporting system? I know why they're there, but if someone had an airship or something, they could get up those pretty easily." Offering another sympathetic smile, Lenne handed him a water bottle that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Noting that, he also saw a transporter. "The trip there should be much easier on the feet. Shall we?" Grinning, Shuyin took the water bottle and poured some on his neck, and drank the rest in a hurry. "We shall!"


End file.
